


Christmas Secret

by Midori_Hime



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hiromi thinks of what she wants for Christmas, fails to find something for Kai, yet being exactly what he needed. Secret Santa for the KaiHiwatariLovers group on DA. Merry Christmas everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Secret

When she had first met Kai, Hiromi thought he was a bit (well, a  _lot_ really) of a jerk. Her opinion of him didn't change the second, third, fourth, fifth, or even twentieth time they met. Still, he was a great captain and beyblader, even though, at the time, she had no idea what bit beasts really were and she thought a sport based on  _spinning tops_ of all things was ridiculous.

It wasn't until he saved her life on that island and when he started training by  _her_  plan, that she started to really see him. After that, Hiromi had started paying a lot more attention. While his fangirls were probably just looking at his features, the brunette had thought she'd stumbled upon something much more than a pretty face.

He was tough but was sweet enough to look after stray cats. He didn't appreciate noise but was more than happy to let her yell at Takao and make everyone train. He was stern but not unreasonable, rich but didn't act too far above everyone else (the arrogance he usually dished out was just as much as some of his brattier opponents gave in any case), acted so aloof but was so very passionate.

Yet with all that she knew, Hiromi still had no idea what ran through the dual-brunette's head. She was still so very far from understanding him. For a long while, that bothered her. They were teammates, right? (Well, not really, she was just some sort of tag-a-long moral support, but the BladeBreakers wouldn't have let her stay if she didn't mean something, right?) They should know more about each other and understand what made each other tick!

But after a while, she understood that wasn't Kai. It just wasn't how their captain worked.  _'But hey, that's no problem. We have heaps of time together! Especially with another tournament next year. He'll open up eventually!'_

Then Kai made one of his infamous  _"I'm changing teams"_  decisions and left without a word. She had no idea what had hit her. It took some time, but afterwards, it was obvious. She'd been crushing.

' _How stupid! I don't even know him properly!'_

Maybe the saying was true and abscene really does make the heart grow fonder. Whatever it was, Hiromi found herself watching his matches far more carefully than she did before. When he'd been hurt in his battle with Brooklyn, the brunette had searched just as hard and long as Takao and the others, yet none of them could find him.

When he returned and won, beaten and slightly bloody, but victorious none the less, she was the first at his bedside when he awoke. The last to leave, as well, but seeing as he was asleep most of the time, Hiromi hadn't thought it was necessary to tell him that.

' _It's easier if he thinks I'm just being friendly. I'd rather be friends than nothing at all. Plus, appearing as a stalker who sits at his bedside watching him sleep probably isn't the best way to get someone to fall for you. And if he's planning on switching teams or returning to Russia with Yuiry... There really isn't any point, is there?'_

Kai had stayed. He disappeared occasionally, but he was always there when he was needed. He always had been. Takao liked to joke that if the BladeBreakers weren't in some sort of trouble, Kai's routine of saving them every other week would be ruined and he'd have no idea what to do with himself.

Those days seemed so far gone now. Rei and Max had returned back to their home countries and Daichi had gone back home until he finished school, then decided to coach the local children in beyblading. Herself and the remaining boys were now all university students, so there was never much time to visit.

That's why Christmas was so important to her. Everyone had time for a Christmas party! It was probably the only occasion where she could catch with everyone at the one time. Apart from being able to be around each other so much, their group hadn't changed much.

' _Though I suppose it hasn't been too long since we were all in high school either...'_

Presently, Hiromi was shopping in Tokyo. The city was covered in snow and lights and decorations adorned the streets. It looked like a completely different city. Perhaps it was all the extra Christmas lights or the cheeriness of the people crowding the streets, but the usually bustling and hustling street felt warm.

Her arms were packed with bags. She'd sent Rei's and Max's presents off, as well as presents to other people she'd met who lived out of Japan. Presents for the rest of the team had already been brought, as well as those for her friends and family. The only one that remained was Kai (and her cat, but a bit of milk and some cat treats were easy enough to find).

Every year she had this problem. Nothing seemed to fit Kai. It was either something she'd thought was perfect but knew he'd stuff in a wardrobe after using it once to be polite or it was something garishly horrid that she knew he'd use all the time but hate having to use that item. Money wasn't a problem - she had a part time job and saved all year. Cheap things could be tacky and expensive things could be worthless for him. The brunette didn't bother with a budget - when the perfect gift came along, she'd ignore the restriction anyway, so who cares? Hiromi had even tried shopping online and in little back alleys that filled both Bey City and Tokyo to no avail.

But he never seemed to struggle finding something for her. The gifts were different every year but they always brought a smile to her face. A silver necklace one year (he'd given her the matching bracelet and earrings for her birthday earlier on) and another year brought an adorable hat she'd pointed out to her friends once (maybe he'd seen her and not said anything?) and the next year followed with a concert ticket to Kana Nishino's Christmas Concert. Obviously, money wasn't a problem for him but not all of his gifts were expensive.

Sighing, Hiromi entered another store and left again empty handed. The same treatment was given to the next ten shops. After a coffee break, the young woman started the process again. She'd gotten him a jacket last year but she didn't want to do the same again. Gift vouchers were out of the question - Hiromi had always had the feeling that even if fangirls didn't stalk him while he shopped and he didn't hate crowds, Kai would still be a lazy shopper.

Kai pretty much had everything he could ever want - even if he didn't, being Voltaire's only heir gave him access to numerous companies which he could sell off and spend the money as he pleased or just use all the millions in his bank account to get himself anything he desired. The fact Kai was so quiet and private added to her troubles and all her subtle questions hadn't gotten her anywhere (Takao's loud demands for what the dual bluenette wanted hadn't achieved anything either).

"Hiromi."

Spinning around, she came face to chest with the problem she was trying to solve.  _'I haven't seen him wear that jumper before... Clothes are definately off the list then.'_

"Hi there! Haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to?" In a rush she was blurting out questions that he could have answered if he ever picked up his phone or answered his emails. Kai seemed to realise that while she was glad to see him, the fact he had disappeared yet  _again,_  had annoyed her and so allowed the tight hug she gave him.

He answered quietly and mostly let her talk about everything and anything. Hiromi tried to follow his eyes and see if he looked at anything with an emotion other than boredom. When he did pay attention to a certain store, she followed him in, getting her hopes up.  _'I can always come back later to get it...'_

Her hopes were brought back down when he told her it was for Yuiry. Hiromi rolled her eyes and berated him lightly. "It won't get there before Christmas now!" He shrugged and said Yuiry told him he wasn't even giving his old teammate a present. Hiromi knew the redhead was joking and figured he probably had forgotten and lost track of time by Kai's tone.

' _It's stupid. After all this time, I still like Kai.'_  It wasn't that she hadn't tried getting the former captain out of her head and heart. She'd dated other boys in the past and tried to just be friends. It worked to an extent, but she still couldn't get rid of the warmth and butterflies she felt when he was around.

Perhaps it was time to be completely honest. At best, he could say he'd love to go out with her. He could say it was better if they were friends. At worst, he'd glare and turn tail, and she'd never see him again. Even if he rejected her, perhaps that's all she would need to move on.

She wasn't ugly, she'd been friends with Kai for years, she had a pretty good head on her shoulders. Hiromi respected Kai and had learnt a lot from him. Kai knew she wasn't an annoying fangirl, vying for his money or his looks or celebrity status. Time to be confident! She could do this!

"Hey Kai?"

"Mm?"

Three words.  _I love you._  Simple as pie. It would take more time and effort to launch and beyblade! She took a deep breath and-

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Well. That didn't come out as planned. Bugger. Oh well, maybe she could sneak a kiss under the mistletoe or for New Years? There was always Valentine's Day too. Kai seemed to realise the woman walking beside him hadn't said what she'd planned too, but didn't say anything about it.

Instead he looked thoughtful. They walked in silence a bit more, poking in and out of shops, occasionally buying but mostly browsing. As night started to fall, they had dinner at a small restaurant. The duo occasionally chatted, but mostly ate in a companionable silence.

The train station wasn't too far from where they'd started, so they trudged back, Kai offering to take some of her things when she complained of sore feet and arms. Laughing it off, Hiromi said she was fine. Snow had started to fall so the brunette rifled around in her bag for the umbrella. Despite the fact it was pink and frilly, Kai held it over the two of them without her asking him to. Hiromi was smiling softly, enjoying the relative quiet as the walked, watching the city close its shops and change its looks to become more like a post card (though admittedly, incredibly larger).

"I know what I want."  
"Huh?"  
"For Christmas."  
Hiromi sighed with exasperation, "Why didn't you say so when the shops were still open!"  
He snorted in response. "I don't want anything from a store. I want you."

His cheeks were tinted pink ( _'That could be from the cold - don't get excited.'_ ) but he was looking her straight in the eyes. He always had an intense gaze. He hadn't faltered in his words, though he was quieter than usual.

Smiling more broadly this time, she linked her arm with his. "Me too, Kai." Kai relaxed and she giggled a bit.  _'I guess all my waiting paid off after all~!'_

Needless to say, apart from Kai walking her home that night and taking her out on dates, Hiromi got her kiss under the mistletoe at their annual Christmas party. And one on New Years. And one on Valentine's Day. And White Day. And, well, to be honest, every day.

' _Best. Christmas. Present. Ever.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is definately my favourite time of year!  
> I hope your Christmas is wonderful and your New Year just as brill! (A review would be a lovely present ;p)


End file.
